The atria must enable organized electrical propagation from the SA Node to the AV Node to stimulate the atria to contract in an organized way to transport blood from the atria to the ventricles, and to provide timed stimulation of the ventricles. The atrial appendages are especially important in the transport of blood because they have a sack-like geometry with a neck potentially more narrow than the pouch. In this case, contraction of the appendage is essential to maintain an average absolute blood velocity high enough to eliminate potential stasis regions which may lead to thrombus formation.
Atrial fibrillation and abnormalities which may lead to atrial fibrillation (such as mitral and/or tricuspid regurgitation) are often associated with abnormal electrical propagation through the heart leading to inefficient transport of blood in certain regions of the atria, and/or an enlargement of one or both atria to up to 2-3 times the normal size.
Heretofore, atrial fibrillation has often been treated either by administration of drugs or through surgical procedures, for example, procedures which surgically create a maze pattern in the atria which reduces the probability of fibrillation. The typical access points into the interior of the atria during a surgical procedure are the atrial appendages. Therefore, at the conclusion of the surgical procedure, the region occupied by the atrial appendages is eliminated by surgically removing the appendages. This mitigates subsequent problems resulting from blood stasis in the atrial appendages as well as from electrical isolation of the appendages from the rest of the atria.
More recently, maze-like procedures have been developed utilizing catheters which may create long thin lesions to effectively create a maze for electrical conduction in a predetermined path. However, such minimally invasive procedures may result in regions of continued blood stasis, particularly in the atrial appendages due to electrical isolation of the appendages or decreased contractility of the tissue due to the destruction of large regions of atrial tissue. Also, the response of the atria to permanent conversion from atrial fibrillation to sinus rhythm after a catheter-based and/or surgical maze procedure has not been proven to return appendage function to normal.
Since such catheterization procedures do not admit themselves to surgical removal of the appendages, a need has developed for procedures and devices which reduce stasis regions to effectively minimize subsequent thrombus formation within the appendages. Specifically, procedures and devices which reposition the atrial appendages and affix them in the altered position to reduce stasis regions and ultimately thrombus formation would be desirable.